Change of Pace
by rogue solus
Summary: An old evil returns, a lost race seeks revenge. Can the dream team fight both these new threats and still deal with their own problems? Sure becuase all's fair in love and war...right? KuramaKeiko, TouyaYukinaKazuma, BY, HM, Shizuru?
1. 1st Change: Betrayal

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER:

Lawyer-suit man: I want the truth

Rogue Solus: The truth, the truth... YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH.

Lawyer-suit man: Out with it or We, the people of Justice, will take away all your Anime

Rogue Solus: gasps Yyyou can't do that

Lawyer-suit man: Try us.

Rogue Solus: Fine than. I, the magnificent and super-cala-fragle-listic- itspi-ala-docious Rogue Solus, Does not I repeat, DOES NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho…yet.

* * *

1st Change: Betrayal

She had been walking for fifteen minutes and the darkness of the forest was officially freaking her out. Why she ever agreed to meet with that moron was beyond her. And why did he pick the middle of the night to ask to meet with her anyway?

The girl finally reached her destination as she saw a clearing open up within the forest sanctuary. There in front of a small pond stood the object of all her worries. This idiotic, pea brained, numskull spirit detective. The love of her life. They stood, for what seemed like days to the girl, in silence. Her patience worn thin, she spoke first.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Yusuke, I...I can't do this any more. For months we've been together but what does that matter when we have to hide it from our friends. I'm sick of the lying and the sneaking around. I'm tired"

"You're right you know. The way we're going now, somethings gotta change. This has gotta end. That's why I asked you here."

"Well..."

"I love you Botan."

"Yusuke..."

The Spirit Detective silenced her by placing two fingers to her lips. "I love you Botan, nothing else matters except that. The others will accept it with time. And even if they don't, we'll have each other and that'll be enough." Yusuke leaned down towards the ferry girl and lightly kissed her lips. Botan, stiff at first, soon leaned into his mouth, finding it to be as tasty as nirvana itself.

The Hironika Park is known for its beauty. It's a small paradise where lovers can be together in isolation. That is if you chose the right spot. Maybe these two should have been more careful. A bush slightly shook and the two lovers broke from their embrace and gazed at the last person either of them wished to see.

* * *

A lone figure watched the scene unfold from a nearby tree branch. Golden eyes returned to their normal emerald green hue. With a smirk, the figure left its hiding place. It whistled a happy little tune while walking off towards home. Its job was done.

* * *

Soooooooooo, how was it. Press the little button and inform this unworthy one. But remember, all flames (though truly appreciated) will be used to keep me warm at night. Yeah, I know it's summer but my room still gets cold as hell. (And hell isn't cold I know, I know) JUST PRESS THE GOD DMN BUTTON. 


	2. 2nd change: Operation Black Nekoken

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the proud owner of Yu Yu Hakusho. If you wish to use any of my characters you must pay a fixed charge. All bishies (Hiei, Kurama, etc.) cost extra. Hahhahahhhhahahahahahhahahahah  
  
"Wake up moron and stop dreaming"  
  
Rogue Solus: Tiger.. is that you?  
  
Tiger: Who else jack@ss. Do the proper disclaimer. NOW!!  
  
Rogue Solus: I swear, I'm going to the Muse foundation and turning you in! I wanna refund. What kind of Muse are you. You're supposed to be supporting and all that other good stuff. And what kind of name is Tiger anyway??? You're a freakn' WOLF for cryn' out loud!  
  
Tiger: How the hell should I know. You thought me up AND gave me my name so it's all your fault.  
  
Rogue Solus: Ahe ehehehe Oh yeah. ^______^ Anyways I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Previously on COP (a/n: no not the t.v. show)..  
  
The Hironika Park is known for its beauty. It's a small paradise where lovers can be together in isolation. That is if you chose the right spot. Maybe these two should have been more careful. A bush slightly shook and the two lovers broke from their embrace and gazed at the last person either of them wished to see. ________________________________________________________________________ Flashback..  
  
Warm, brown eyes filled with tears at the sight of the two lovers. Before either could speak, the girl ran off into the darkness of the park. "Keiko, wait!" shouted Yusuke. But it was too late. The girl was gone. The boy started after her but was stopped by Botan.  
  
"Let her go Yusuke. She needs to deal with this on her on."  
  
"But she's my friend. I can't let her be alone like that" replied the worried teen.  
  
"You're absolutely right Yusuke, she's your friend. Your best friend in fact. Other than Kuwabara of course. Your friendship is so closely nit together that no one ever thought anyone could come between you two. Even me.especially me." The boy made another attempt to go after his friend. Only to have Botan stop him once more.  
  
"Get to the point Botan. She's gettin' away."  
  
"The point is love. She loves you more than two best friends should. Seeing us together will be hard for her. If you go out there and try to explain she won't listen to you. You two will only get into another argument, say things that shouldn't be said, and your last chance at saving the friendship you have will be thrown out the window." For once in his life, the delinquent teenager listened and thought about what he had been told.  
  
"Shit. Why do you have to be right."  
  
"Because I'm an all knowing deity while you're just a street punk."  
  
"Better be glad I'm in love with you Botan" The couple gazed down the path were the girl had ran off into. With a shake of his head, the boy placed his arm over his loves shoulder and turned around. Hundreds of questions burned their minds as they headed out of the park. Would their friendship last? Would they be forgiven? What will the others say about this? Would they be accepted? All these things only time could tell. One thing was for certain though, their love would last a lifetime.  
  
When the two teenagers were out of sight, Keiko left her hiding place behind a Sakura tree. She had listened to the others conversation. *Why did he choose her? Am I not good enough?* A single tear ran down her cheek, falling to the forest floor. Her body soon followed as her knees gave out from under her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Genkai's Temple..  
  
* Damn Cherry Blossom trees. Why does obaa-san have to have a house surrounded by them? They always remind me of that night. It was 6 months ago when that little scene played its course. And now Botan and Yusuke are the perfect couple. Well... as perfect as the Grim Reaper and a half demon/Spirit Detective can get. Yeah, they have their ups and downs as with all relationships. And I'm honestly happy for them. I guess Yusuke and I weren't really meant to be together.* Keiko looks down at her watch. *Darn. I'm supposed to meet Yukina and Shizuru in 15 minutes. Better run*  
  
Keiko quickened her pace up the stairs until she reached the top. "Genkai really needs to get an elevator" Keiko puffed out. The "stairs of no end", she had dubbed them a while ago, were now officially on her blacklist. Right up there with the Toguro brothers, shit brained teachers, and ramen haters.  
  
"And waste money. Why do that when they provide good exercise. Exercise that you surely need since it took you so long to climb it" a raspy voice said. A sound that opera singers would kill for escaped from the frightened girl's lips.  
  
"Damnit kid. One more scream like that and I'll need hearing aids." Genkai said as she rubbed her ears. "We've been waiting for you. You'd best hurry up dear."  
  
"Sorry Obaa-san" Kieko apologized while bowing deeply "Are you all right? Do you need anything?" The rei-haido master just shooed the girl away and rubbed her ears again. "No child. Now come along. Yukina has an announcement to make."  
  
Keiko followed the old woman to Yukina's room. Wondering all the while what her sisters were planning. That's what they all were now, sisters. When Keiko had first learned about Yusuke and Botan, Yukina and Shizuru were right by her side. Each girl helped her through her dilemma in her own way. Yukina would listen and comfort her while Shizuru would come up with ways to cheer her up. These all consisted of weird dates, wild parties, and too many times getting drunk together to count. Needless to say that Shizuru had enough blackmail material on both Yukina and Keiko if she was ever in need of any.  
  
Then again, they could always beg Genkai for some dirt on Shizuru. Sessions were held at Genkai's temple and sometimes the old woman would join in on them. Telling the girls about some of her crazy adventures "back in her day". Genkai became the mother figure to the girls and they the children she never had. This worked well for all of them. The young women gained a confidant who would hand out aged old wisdom and advice. While Genkai gained three lively young women to brighten up her temple.  
  
And when Keiko finally got over her first love, they all exercised together. Yukina would bake different treats for Keiko to stuff her face with while she bawled her eyes out. No one could resist Yukina's cooking. So the others stuffed their faces while Keiko wallowed in self-pity. Of course exercise was needed after all those goodies. So Genkai showed her children training areas they could use to take off the weight. Which came off quickly. With the training facilities being the same as the ones Yusuke used, why wouldn't it? She even trusted them enough to show them how to get to her stash of liquor. Of course the boys could never know about it.  
  
Finally they reached Yukina's room. Genkai slid open the shoji (A/N is that right?) door to reveal two beautiful young women. Shizuru, as to be expected, was already chugging down a bottle of sake. While Yukina was laying down a variety of snacks on the floor. It had taken a lot of arguing and blackmail threats but the girls finally got Yukina to lay her old kimonos to rest. Though it was still a little disconcerting to see her in regular clothes, she looked good in them.  
  
Yukina sent the new arrivals a kind smile and motioned for them to take a seat. When everyone was comfortable she began to speak. "I'm glad everyone could make it. I have come to a decision that will most likely change our lives."  
  
Yukina paused and took a deep breath. Hanging out with her obaa-san and sisters had made her a little bolder. But she was still a little shy when voicing her own ideas. The others knew this. So they patiently waited for her to continue. "I have decided to initiate Operation Black Neko-ken."  
  
Kieko gasped. Shizuru spit out the sake she was drinking. While Genkai just smirked and said, "Can't wait to get started."  
  
"Are you sure Yukina. I mean. this is-"  
  
"Ah lighten up Keiko. This is the first time Yukina's suggested the wacked out idea." Shizuru said as she slipped an arm over Yukina's shoulder "I'm so proud of you. So get a life Keiko and just go with the flow."  
  
"Well one of us has to be caucus. It's certainly not going to be you or Obaa-san. Just look at how many times you two got us into trouble." Keiko started to count things off by her fingers. "All the medical bills, the jail bails, that bar incident when obaa-san had gotten her younger age form back. Those poor boys will be traumatized for life after what you two did to them. And oh don't let me get started on-"  
  
"Keiko, I believe that bar incident was your idea." Shizuru interrupted.  
  
"Ah eheheheh" Keiko had the decency to look guilty as she rubbed the back of her head. But her serious mask was soon placed on again. "Look that's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I like having my head on my shoulders."  
  
"Must you two do this every time we come up with a plan?" Genkai cut in between the bickering of the two girls. "Keiko give it up. You know we're going to do this in the end so stop arguing and let's get started."  
  
"So you'll all help me?" Yukina asked slowly. Secretly crossing her fingers behind her back for luck.  
  
"Oh course we will. That's what families for." Shizuru assured her. Suddenly the brown haired beauty stiffened. Her eyes widen and she turned to Genkai. "Obaa-san, someone's here."  
  
"Ahhhh. You've gotten better with you spirit awareness. I'm glad that my training has been working." Even though her powers weren't what they used to be, Genkai was still a good teacher. She couldn't stand having the girls un-able to defend themselves. So she asked them if they would like some lessons and they agreed. In other words she threaten a great amount of pain if they didn't comply with her wishes. Over time they all learned were their skills lied. Yukina was perfect for defense and Keiko was offensive. While Shizuru's style was a mixture of both. (A/N Can you say Genkai's Angels?)  
  
Light footsteps echoed through the hallway announcing the intruder's position with each step. When at last he stopped in front of the door. "Well, don't just stand there slacker. Come in." Genkai ordered. The silhouetted figure carefully opened the sliding door. Surprise filled Shizuru's and Keiko's eyes as the mysterious intruder revealed himself.  
  
With just one glance they could tell that this boy was more than what he seemed. Something more than human. Loose fitting clothing, for freedom of movement, adorned his body. Guards protected his wrist and feet while lightweight armor protected his shoulders. It was the outfit of a ninja. He was graced with light blue hair that stopped at the base of his neck. Four green bangs stuck out to the left side of his face. Almost as if there were frozen there. (A/N or maybe he borrowed some of Hiei's hair gel! ^_____^) But all these things weren't what alerted the girls of his heritage. It was his eyes. Eyes the color of an electric ice blue. Void of pupils and emotions. His piercing gaze seemed to see straight to ones soul.  
  
"Glad you could make it Touya." Yukina said. The other two girls threw her questioning looks. Silently asking what he was doing here. The green haired girl just smiled and said "He's here because I asked him for his help." Turning to face the new accomplice "Thank you Touya for coming on such short notice."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world" was all he said before closing the door behind him. Operation Black Neko-ken was officially underway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Reikai..  
  
"Koenma-sama!!!!!!!" The Reikai Prince's door was slammed open by the blue ogre. "Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama, we've got problems. There's-"  
  
"I know George, I know." Koenma sighed as he sat back in his chair and lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. As usual he was in his baby form with his ever-faithful pacifier. Only this time, he was already shrouded by the sense of worry. "I thought that it was over and done with. But even I can be wrong sometimes. They're back and we have no way to stop them."  
  
"What are you talking about! A single A-class youkai was spotted entering the Ningenkai from the Makai. It's headed towards Genkai's Temple. There's no they."  
  
"Is that so. Never mind George. Don't worry, if anyone can handle a youkai of that level it's Genkai." Koenma calmly stated. "But for how long is another matter. Send Botan out to tell Yusuke and the others to get out there at once"  
  
"H-Hai Koenma-sama" The orge was confused. In all his years of service in Reikai the prince had never acted liked he just did. Usually when there was a threat towards Ningenkai he would stand in his chair yelling out orders; snapping at anyone who wasn't moving fast enough. George glanced back at his prince and saw that the worry was still etched in his face. But that was to be expected. Friends of his were in danger. As the ogre closed the door he couldn't help but feel that he was wrong. No matter, where was Botan?  
  
Alone once again to his thoughts, the demi-god pondered on this new threat. *If only this youkai was the least of our problems, if only* Koenma placed his elbows on his desk and began to message his temples. A migraine had just decided to pay him a visit. *We're so screwed*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Genkai's Temple..again  
  
The four spirit detectives and their assistant raced up the temple stairs. Well, better yet three ran, one jogged, and the last one flew on an oar. *Genkai needs to do something about these stairs!* Was the only similar thought that coursed through each members head.  
  
The boys. correction young men had been reminiscing about their past adventures when Botan suddenly flew in through Kurama's bedroom window. Or at least she tried to. On the way through, her oar hit the window still. Causing her fall off of her oar and land unceremoniously on her butt.  
  
Botan took no notice of this as she instantly went rattling on and on about saving something. What it was, no one could tell. Botan spoke a whole different language when in rambling mode. Even Kurama had trouble deciphering her words. Though he did translate the saving something part. With a few more years of practice, he hoped to be able to understand this new dialect. Yusuke shook her to get her to calm down. Once she did, she gave them the message from George. They immediately took off.  
  
So here they were, out to save the day. Just like old times. It was only one A class but still, old habits died hard. Then again family and friends resided in the temple hence the need for speed.  
  
The team immediately searched for spirit energy. Trying to locate where everyone was in the house. Being the most aware in the group, Kuwabara clarified what the others already knew. "I sense five different energies in the temple. Three are human. That must be Genkai, Shizuru, and Keiko. The other two are youki. The one farthest away from the others is Yukina's. I'd know her energy anywhere. The last one is sorta familiar but I can't place it. That's our demon." Kuwabara then whips out his headband of love and ties it around his forehead. "Don't worry Yukina. I'm coming for you my love" he screamed as he raced towards were the women were located.  
  
They burst open the door to the living room to find....  
  
Genkai, Shizuru, Keiko, and Touya sitting down, drinking tea. They weren't fooled in the least though. Keiko and Touya were drinking tea. While Genkai and Shizuru, more likely than not, were sipping on their favorite brand of liquor.  
  
"It's good to see you again old friend. Prey tell why are you here?" Kurama asked being the first to recover after seeing the Shinobi.  
  
"Yes. Please explain. You could have easily applied for admittance into the Ningenkai. Koenma-sama would have readily given you a passport."  
  
"I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience Botan. But it was necessary. I've been sent here on a mission from the ice kingdom. Yukina must return to the ice world. immediately."  
  
"WHAT!!! You can't do that. I'll die before I let my sweet love leave." Kazuma screeched.  
  
"For once I agree with the fool. She's perfectly happy here." Surprised everyone turned around to see if Hiei, Mr. I don't care about anyone but myself, just said that. He did. Blood red eyes stared straight into ice blue ones. Each tensed, looking for all the world like they were about to pounce on one another.  
  
"Children please." Genkai slammed her drink down on the table. "Why don't we wait until Yukina returns so that we may all hear the explanations."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Yukina stepped into the living room. Once again decked out in one of her kimonos.  
  
"Hey!!! Where did you get that? I could have sworn me and Keiko burned all those things?" Shizuru said as she glared hatefully at the retched clothing.  
  
"Oh this" Yukina pointed to the kimono "I always keep a spare you know."  
  
"We can talk about clothes later. What's going on?" Yusuke stated.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, it is time for the Peace ceremony."  
  
"Touya, what are you talking about." Everyone shifted their gaze to Botan. "I've worked in spirit world for years and I've never heard of-" Keiko mouthed out the words Black Neko-ken to the ferry girl when the others weren't looking. "Oh oh ooohhhhhhhhhhh, that ceremony. Oh dear. I didn't think that was due for another hundred years or so."  
  
Yusuke snapped his fingers to an annoying beat. "Hey. Still clueless here. Mind if someone explain this Peace Ceremony stuff?"  
  
"Well since I am the witness, I guess I'll explain." Touya sighed. "As you all know, there is little love between fire and ice apparitions. Should two cross paths in Makai, it is no surprise if they fight to the death with one another. The only reason being that they were walking on the same road. The winner, leaving the losers belongings where they fell. Considering the items flawed from having been owned by said Ice/Fire demon. This is bliss compared to how it used to be. Petty scrabbles would turn into the most deadliest of battles. The Makai Lords would often have to step in to stop them. This all ended with the Battle of the Roses. Thousands died on both sides. To the point where both our species" Touya pointed to himself, Yukina, and Hiei. Who both nodded in return. "nearly were extinct. Leaders of Fire and Ice clans reluctantly agreed that something had to be done. So they came up with a treaty. No one really knows what's on it. Just that an agreement was made. Every few hundred years the treaty is renewed to make sure that both sides are keeping their end of the bargain. Thus the Peace ceremony was created."  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question. What does all of this have to do with Yukina." Kurama inquired.  
  
"I was getting to that. You see, the treaty is renewed by blood. A Fire and Ice apparition join together and extend the treaty for another period of time. A witness, me, is chosen to make sure that this occurs."  
  
"What do you mean by joining together and renewal by blood?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He means sex baby brother. Hot, wild, passionate sex. Come on say it. Seeeeeexxxxxxxx. From what I hear, neither of those types go easy in the sack. They like it ruff. You know chains, whips, bondage, etc. All the good stuff."  
  
"Shizuru!!! Don't worry my love. I'll make sure that mean fire demon doesn't lay a finger on you." Stands up and draws out his rei-ken. "Cause I'm the Great Kuwabara and I have a sword." Everyone sweatdrops at this.  
  
"Thank you Kazuma but my clan has always been chosen to bare this burden. My grandmother did it, my mother did it and now it is my turn. Though it does surprise me that the elders still entrust this duty to my family. My mother, you see, broke the rules. She and her chosen mate were in love and decided to procreate. Having twins, my brother and myself. They kept me but. they the-y threw him off the side of a mountain." Tiny stones fell to the floor as the young ice maiden sobbed. Shizuru and Keiko immediately jumped up and collected the stones. Only Hiei, moving quicker than the eye could see, kept one. Shoving it deep into his pants pocket.  
  
"Are you okay Yukina?" Keiko asked as she and Shizuru returned the precious stones to their sister.  
  
"I'm quite alright. It's just that" the girl choked back more tears. Answering only when she deemed herself unable to cry. "Nothing. It is an honor to do this for my people. At least I get to choose with whom I am to be with. I already have a good idea who it will be but I have yet to ask him."  
  
"So who is this fire demon of which you speak." Hiei asked eagerly. Already devising a thousand ways to destroy the male if he even thought of saying yes to the silly proposition. And he could tell. He was a telepath after all.  
  
"Oh he's closer than you think."  
  
"Is that right little sis? Mind letting us in on the secret?" Shizuru inquired. Yukina just nodded her head and said. "Sure, in fact, I was going to ask him right now anyway." Yukina turned to face the only fire apparition in the room. Barraging him with six little words that struck fear into his heart.  
  
"Hiei. will you mate with me?  
  
________________________________________________________________________ So, did ya like the new addition to the series???? You had BETTER! 12 freakin' pages. Times New Roman. Size 12. Single spaced. This is probably the longest chapter I will ever write.  
  
Enjoyed your History lesson. Mwhahahhahahah  
  
Press the button. You know you wanna press the button. 


	3. 3rd Change: Secrets Reveled One engageme...

OOC for some charaters here.

I will continue and finish this fic if it's the last thing I do!!!!

Thank my muse Tiger for this update.

Disclaimer: Chapters 1& 2

Previously on Change of Pace……

"So who is this fire demon of which you speak." Hiei asked eagerly. Already devising a thousand ways to destroy the male if he even thought of saying yes to the silly proposition. And he could tell. He was a telepath after all.

"Oh he's closer than you think."

"Is that right little sis? Mind letting us in on the secret?" Shizuru inquired. Yukina just nodded her head and said. "Sure, in fact, I was going to ask him right now anyway." Yukina turned to face the only fire apparition in the room. Barraging him with six little words that struck fear into his heart.

"Hiei. will you mate with me?

3rd Change: Secrets Reveled…

One engagement is cool, but two is better

Somewhere in South America……

"Come on kids, time for dinner." It had been a long, hard day full of work. She cooked, cleaned, and cooked some more that her job as a maid required her to do. Only to have to come home and do it all over again did not make her a happy camper.

"Mama, mama!!" yelled Julia, her youngest daughter. "La Lorona (the crying women) is coming to get me." There, outside her home, sat the women's father and her children. Once again, her father had indulged the children and was entertaining them with a story.

"Oh chica (girl) now, La Lorona is just a story." She said as she rubbed the girls back. Her gaze shifted to rest on the old man sitting on the ground. "Papi (dad), must you insist on telling these foolish old tales? If they wake up at night screaming about crazy women it'll be your fault. Besides, La Lorona does not exist. Now, the rest of you, go and eat before your food gets cold."

"No mama, we won't have any nightmares and we were almost done with the story. Just let abuelo (grandpa) finish, por favor (please)?" begged the rest of the kids.

"Fine, but then straight to the kitchen" she commanded as she turned to go inside.

"Muchachos (kids) don't listen to her. Of course the crying women exist."

"Papi, it's time for them to grow up. Stop it with these tall tales" the mother called from inside the house.

"Si (yes), she does girl, you have just forgotten how she wails" he called back to her. "Now where was I…….." the old man pondered while tapping at his chin "Oh yes and La Lorona (the crying women) continues to scream for her lost ninos (boys) in the river below. If you listen carefully, you can hear la mujer (the women) right now…" The old man cupped his hand to his ear as if listening out for a sound. The old stories were true. His daughter might not believe anymore, but he did. All he had to do was wait……

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"See chica (girl) I told you la lorona existed." The old man told his daughter as she rushed outside towards the sound.

"Si (yes) papi, yes you did. Children get inside before La Lorona gets you." Needless to say the kids went to the kitchen without argument.

Japan……

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." (translation: nani, no)

_Boink_

"Damn-it little bro, it's not that serious. I need my ears you know" with that said, the orange-haired teen fell unconscious to the floor. "Now, back to the good stuff…. Hiei this is your mission should you choose to accept… Hiei…. Hiei????"

Shizuru was quite stunned. Surely the great shadow would have thrown some retort back at her by now. Or at least shot a projectile at some vital organ on her person. But alas, it was not to be… for Hiei, the great and all powerful, was in shock.

His body sat immobile for the first few minutes and then it happened. The twitching. First his right foot began to tap on the floor in spontaneous bursts. Then his sword hand, also on his right side, began the dance of discomfort. Finally it reached his glazed over eyes. His left eye more precisely. The twitching was slow in the beginning; then it began to beat in tune with his heart. Which at this point, was pounding its way out of his chest.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the already disturbed pyro-kinetic, Yukina used her index finger to poke the demon. "Hiei poke" no response "… Hiei-san poke, poke… are you alright?"

Still no response.

"Okay," she piped "I shall take your silence as a yes."

That got his attention. His once glazed eyes returned to their deadly glare. Although most of the twitching disappeared, his left eye still jerked in random bursts.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Seeing the hurt look in Yukina's eyes, he struggled to explain himself… somehow. Clearing his throat "I mean, no… I can't do that."

"Why not?" the ice apparition inquired.

"Yes Hiei, inform us as to why you declined this offer" asked a soft spoken voice.

Turning into the direction of its owner, Hiei was not pleased to see his supposed red-haired friend asking this. Though it was to be expected. Kurama was always bugging him to tell Yukina they were brother and sister. The hypocrite. He won't even tell his nigen mother he's a youkia!!!

Oh yeah, Kurama was somehow involved with this, Hiei just knew it. And he would pay. All he had to do was…

"Hiei-san" said Yukina, knowingly drawing back Hiei's attention to her, " you haven't answered my question. Why not?" She asked again deliberately going to her hands and knees to crawl towards Hiei. Ice burned in her eyes. She was a female on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

"I…I.. just can't" he answered while making a retreat backwards. Still facing his sister, he scooted backwards every time she came forward. Demons, assassins, and other worldly spirits he could handle, but having his little sister stalking him with that kind of look in her eyes was just plain and simply wrong!

"Why not?" she said again. Everyone's gaze was solely set on him.

"Yeah Hiei, why not?" a voice snickered.

So now the spirit detective was in on it. Great, just great. This wasn't fair. This couldn't be happening to him. He was Hiei. The shadow. The darkness. The freakn' Dragon of Destruction and Terror!!!

Oh what the hell. If he was going down, he wouldn't go down alone.

"I'm sorry Yukina" a very familiar smirk gracing his lips "but I'm already bonded to another. Please forgive my decline to your offer." Just as quickly as it came, the smirk left once he saw the way Yukina lowered her head in face of the rejection.

Yukina's mind was in slight turmoil at his reply. Crap, this wasn't part of the plan. Bonded?!!??? Who in Kami-sama's name had the guts to bond with her brother???????? Quickly, the ice apparitions head shot up, leaving her face to face with her twin. "And just who, pray tell, is your lovely mate?" She was still on a mission. This whole mate thing was just a slight set back.

Oh my. Her glare. It was.. it was magnificent. The way it shined with malice and just a hint of bodily harm. Never had he been so proud of his sister than at this moment. "Why my love is sitting here. Right next to me." Payback time.

"Where? I don't see her." Yukina was confused. So was everyone else for that matter. The reason being that there was no one sitting next to Hiei except for Kurama.

"Oh, I never said it was a she now did I. Isn't that right dearest." Hiei replied. Gazing lovingly at the unprepared red haired fox. Payback was a beautiful thing. For not only did the attention immediately shift to Kurama, but so did the twitching. Oh it felt so good to be evil.

Lucky for Kurama, he was used to these types of situations happening. Well, not exactly this type… more of on the lines of not being predicted before hand. Letting that aged-old calm surround him, and a slight gold glint enter his eyes, Kurama looked towards his friend who had currently attached himself to his arm. "Get the hell off me."

Not in the slightest disturb by this "Oh come on kitsune. Don't you love me anymore?"

His mistake for talking. Everyone enlarged their enhancement on the picture they were seeing before them. Allowing Hiei's form attached to Kurama's in the un-holist of ways to be added to the scenario. The concept was there but it was just too wrong to be true. Yeah, they hung out together sometimes and it was known that their friendship was closer to one another than anyone else in the room but… well, it would explain why the fire demon always snuck into the foxes window. But still…them…together and… bonded!?! It was one of those things that your mind just wanted to suppress instantaneously.

And it was all it took to break an ice girl's heart.

"Why? Why do you work so hard to delude me… us. Am I so repulsive to not be acknowledged by you? Why must I conspire with my friends on ways to get you to confess? Is my weakness so unbearable for you to accept me?"

A flare of power ignited into the room. A purple hue surrounded the jagon in response to its owner's anger. Someone had told. Someone in this room had dared his wrath and told what was better left unknown. That someone was about to pay severely. Silence filled the room. It hung thick in the air with a suffocating quality to it. "Don't get pissed at them. I've know for some time now. The eyes were a dead give-away." Hiei stared at his sister.

"Do you hate me that much?" The pain in her eyes was about as much as he could bare.

Suddenly a ball of burning black light flew threw the temples wall, settling itself in the middle of the room where all could see. It began to shift and mold itself into a hideous mirror of dark intent. The glass then began to glow until an image appeared.

Orange-red hair covered half her face, while the singular seen eye glared with power. "Okay, I'm going to say this once so listen carefully my beloved. Bring me sweet snow….NOW!!! Oh, and tell your little sister I said hi and it's high time she came over for a visit" And with that the mirror shifted back into a ball of black darkness and left as quickly as it had came.

It was said. Like a forbidden fruit tasted for the first time. The secret, that was not so secret at all, was laid bare to all. Not being the type of youkai to let others know his heart. Not even, dare one say with nigens included, his friends. His conversation with his sister went on the level were only twins could communicate safely. Just because one could speak to others in thought didn't mean that their communication lines were safe. Certain frequencies were sometimes being used by other parties. Leaving all connected hearing the others thoughts. But being twins had its perks. Easy access line.

It is not you who is unworthy or should be hated, but I. I the murderer. I the assassin, the thief,… the forbidden. You are too pure to be connected in anyway to one such as foul as I am.

As he talked to her, pieces of his life flashed in her mind. The fall off the mountain, the beatings from various demons, bright swords drenched in blood, a machine drilling into his forehead draining power from his body as he cried her name for strength, and on and on it went until she gave him what he truly deserved. Launching at him with all her strength, making them crash unceremoniously unto the floor, she hugged her brother for all that she was worth.

BAKA!!! Have you forgotten what I am? I too am youkai and know the horrors of our home. If anything, I am honored and proud to be related to you. When did you get this thought that kindness was considered a great thing to be treasured in the Makai. You are my inspiration, my idol. You should spit on me as others have at my weakness. But you don't and I love you more for that.

And for the first time in his life Hiei cried. It was alone in its journey as its owner had been all his life. And before it left his face it solidified to become a stone not so unlike his sisters. Only his was black with a purple shine. Just like him.

In the living room…

As touching as the twins scene was, no one was there to see it. Respectful of their friends, the gang left as soon as the twins begun conversing in their own unique way. So they all sat and waited in a peaceful silence. Each secretly glad that they could now acknowledge the siblings relation.

"So… what was up with Mukuro and that sweet snow thing?" Various members shrugged their shoulders at the spirit detective. The Makai Lord had never been to the human world, so when would she have had the chance to eat ice cream.

"What I want to know is why she called short stuff beloved?" Shizuru answered back calmly while she smoked on a cigarette.

"There have been rumors" the ninja stated.

…

…

…

"Damn it Touya! Don't get everyone all interested and then suddenly stop explaining. It's irritating."

"What's truly irritating is your big mouth!!" The pink haired master screamed "Now shut up dimwit and let Touya continue." Her rant at her pupil finished, Touya continued.

"As I said, there have been rumors about the only female Makai lord and her successor. And that their relationship is not simply a teacher student one. Recently, Mukuro has been exhibiting some…unique characteristics."

"That's mildly putting it Touya." The twins having finished their talk were now standing in the doorway hand in hand. It was a good sign that everything had gone smoothly. The twins would be a good influence on each other from now on.

The shadow calmly swept his gaze over the occupied room. Making sure his deadly glare reached all. "Yukina has informed me that none of you had a hand in breaking your vow to me. For that, I won't kill any of you… today."

Taking a chance that Hiei was a demon of his word, "So what's really up over in demon land?" Shizuru asked.

Giving in to the urge to roll his eyes, Hiei took a seat with Yukina silently following behind him. Once comfortable he set off to explain. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. "I did not lie when I said I was bonded to another, only who it was with. As for the sweet snow, I brought my stash from the ningenki over to the Makai. Mukuro found it, ate it, & liked it so much that she sent me here to retrieve more for her."

Well, who would of thought. Things were looking up for the fire demon. Got his sister back, found a new love… he deserved it too for all the shit his been through. Its times like these that bad things tend to happen. Mufferys law, seeing how too much good was going on, decided to make itself known in

3…

2…

1…

NOW!!!

"Hey!!!! Why the hell is shorty sitting all nice and comfy next to Yukina?" a shrilled voice screamed. "You aren't seriously gonna go through with this right?"

That's right ladies and gents, Kuwabara was back and conscious. Funny how karma always made sure the human spirit detective was always somewhere else when Yukina's and Hiei's relation was talked about. It was going to take some time to get the information to stay in his head.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you from this vile villain." A red faced love struck Kuwabara said while clasping Yukina's hand within his. Unfortunately, his back was facing Hiei who was preparing to unleash serious physical harm on the boy.

Oh yeah, it was going to be a long night.

Yukimora residence…… or really, really, close to it….

The day had been fun despite her fears of decapitation. In fact, it still surprised her that no blood was spilt. Trying to convince Kuwabara of the truth was no easy matter. But it was accomplished. Bursting into a full blown smile, Keiko reminisced on the many humorous ways the explanations went.

Finally she reached her home. She was about to open the door when she found a letter taped to it with her name on it. It was written in a finely printed hand. Her father's handwriting.

Dear Kieko,

I hope you had a nice time out with your friends tonight. There are some things that we need to discuss. Unfortunately they cannot be answered here. Please come to the following address as soon as you get home.

Your Loving Father

P.S. Don't forget to bring a jacket!—Mom

Okay… this was strange. With a jacket already in her possession, Kieko looked further down the note at the address she was to go to. Crap!!! This place was a whole hour away. It was just her luck to finally get off the bus, only to have to get right back on it. She hoped it was important.

An Hour and 25 minutes later……

It was a nice house. A nice big house. A strangely calm, warmy, nice, big house. So why the hell had she been standing on the front porch for the last ten minutes, to scared shitless to even knock on the door???

Why??? Because all that training with Genkai came in handy when dealing with bad situations. And this was a bad situation. She just knew it. But Genkai had also taught her to face challenges like this. So she knocked on the door. When it opened, she was looking straight at her mother.

"Hello mom" she chirped.

Giving her daughter a loving hug, Mrs. Yukimora guided her only child into the living room of the strange house. There she saw her father seated on a couch. Across from him, seating on another couch sat a rather remarkable lady.

Dressed simply, there was an air about her that screamed kind & gentle person. Her luscious midnight hair was pulled back into a tight bun, leaving out her bangs to encircle her face. Her emerald- green eyes sparkled and a caring smile graced her lips. She reminded Keiko of someone…… for the life of her, Keiko couldn't remember who it was though.

"Please child, have a seat near your father." Her voice was as gentle as her smile.

"Thank-you" Keiko replied as she and her mother sat down with her between her two parents.

Yep, she was right. Something was going down and she was stuck in the middle of it. Literally. Before any proper conversation could be initiated, the chime to the door went off. Announcing that someone had just entered into the house.

"Ah, he's here." Said the green eyed woman.

Walking up behind the mysterious lady, came a red-haired angel straight from heaven. Or more precisely…. a demon.

"Ku--ah…. Minomino-san!!! What are you doing here??" Keiko exclaimed.

Giving her his oh-so-adorable, trick everyone into thinking your harmless smile, "Why I live here, Yukimora-san." He replied as he gracefully sat down next to his mother.

"Shuichii, do you two know one another?" The women inquired. Kurama just nodded his head yes. "Good that will make this easier for you both. Hoo-ow, how can I explain this….. Yukimora-san will you do the honors" she asked.

Keiko's father cleared his throat, stood up and carefully chose his words. With a sweep of his hand towards Kurama, Mr. Yukimora gave his daughter the shook of her life.

"Keiko, say hello to your new fiancé."

How's that for an update!!!! Please leave your comments, flames, and suggestions with the little blue button below.


End file.
